


Our Affection

by OniZenmaru



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Just...pure sin, M/M, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OniZenmaru/pseuds/OniZenmaru
Summary: Ludger didn't think Julius would agree...and he's happy he does.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a prompt I got on tumblr, and despite being proud of this, I can't help but think:
> 
> 'This is it'
> 
> 'This is the filthy fic that's sending me to Hell'

He tugs at the rope that bins his arms together behind his back out of sheer habit, because he knows Julius always tied them tight enough to keep him in place. So he continues with his current task, and even though it’s still a bit hard to suck a cock without using his hands, he’s gotten better at it.

When they started their relationship, Ludger disclosed that he had some rather…unconventional kinks. He listed off everything he had merely fantasized about, because the thought of sleeping with anyone other than Julius had never once crossed his mind. Truthfully, he had expected his brother to be disgusted with the things he said, to completely shut down everything he said, but Julius just listened intently. It put him at ease that his brother was willing to hear him out, though he wasn’t sure he would actually go through with it.

Ludger couldn’t help but give Julius a look of disbelief when agrees, but only if they were careful since the last thing he wanted was to hurt him. So they practiced, and practiced, and practiced until it became clear that they were comfortable enough to actually commit the act. His brother tied him up, teased his body while degraded him, calling him all kinds of filthy things. He’d bring him close to the edge, but would deny him just before Ludger could come. When he was finally allowed to, Julius would still fuck him, and the over-stimulation from coming again and again caused him to see stars.

He had never felt so good before.

Once he was a spent, collapsing onto the bed in a heaping pile of sweat and drying cum, Julius would untie him, kissing every inch of his arms as he did so. His brother wouldn’t stop comforting him until his body stopped shaking, until his was curled into his chest like it was the safest place in the world. And truthfully, it was.

“You really love my cock don’t you,” Julius says as he grips his hair a little tighter, forcing him to take more of his cock into his mouth.

“Y-Yes,” it’s all he can say after slowly pulling away from his brother, tongue swirling around the tip.

“So what does that make you?”

“A cock loving slut.”

It’s sometimes hard to believe the things that slip between his lips, but when he’s like this, completely open and willing, Ludger could care less. And really, nothing he said was ever a lie; he loved sucking his brother off, loved when his body was teased, and loved being completely and utterly at the mercy of Julius as he was fucked into the mattress. He knew what he wanted, and his brother was more than willing to give it to him.

Julius gives off a small hum of approval, and Ludger automatically relaxes his jaw the moment he feels his brother begin to thrust into his mouth. Sliding his tongue along the underside of his Julius’ shaft, he squirms a bit, because having him use his mouth so roughly made his already stiff member ache from how neglected it is. His brother hadn’t touched him at all, though Ludger knows it’s because Julius likes to hear him beg for what he wants, especially when what he wants is to be fucked hard.

The moment he tastes the all too familiar saltiness of cum in my mouth, Julius pulls him off his cock, and before Ludger could whine, he’s hauled onto the bed by his arm. The mattress sinks with his added weight, and as he gazes up at his brother, he can’t help but think that Julius looked like a predator ready to devour its trapped prey. The mere thought makes him shudder. His breath catches in his throat the moment he feels Julius spread his legs, his hand coming to gently caress his inner thigh. Ludger tries to get his brother to touch him by bucking his hips, but Julius always moves his hand away before his dick made contact.

He’d been so busy trying to get his brother to touch him that he completely missed the small oval vibrator in his other hand, and his back arches off the bed the moment it’s pressed against his right nipple. Just having it there was one thing, but the moment Julius began to move it circular motions he cries out.

“Oh? You like that? Should I play with them some more, or…” Julius trails off a bit as he moves the vibrator away from him, and Ludger in turn gives off a rather pathetic sounding whine.

“M-More, please more. Please play with me more, Julius, _please_.” He sobs out, “This cock loving slut wants more.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely…”

And then there were two. Ludger can only pant helplessly as his brother tapes a vibrator against one nipple and then the other, the sensation damn near overpowering him. Closing his eyes, he rides wave after wave of pleasure as his brother switches between the highest and lowest setting with the remote, and Ludger briefly wonders if it’s possible to come just from having his chest played with. Then again, Julius had brought him to climax plenty of times before without even touching his cock, and given how absolutely weak he is to nipple play, it seemed entirely possible.

The kiss he’s given is rough, demanding, and he doesn’t hesitate to part his lips so Julius could run his tongue along his. He knows the kiss itself is merely a distraction, because Julius always kissed him in such a manner before he did something to his lower half. So the moment he feels the hand that had caressed his inner thigh before return, he lets out a low groan. Ludger wants to be touched so badly; he didn’t even care if he came as soon as Julius grazed his cock, he just wants to feel his older brother’s hand around it.

He’d admit the whine he gives off as Julius’ hand bypasses his cock sounds makes him a bit embarrassed, but he at least noticed that said hand was _slick_ as it moves across his skin. A finger begins to rub against his hole, and it’s soon joined by another; they don’t try to breach him, instead they simply press and occasionally spread him. His brother devours each of his pleasure filled moans, and it’s hard to control his lower half from seeking out more of Julius’ touch. He throws his head back when the first finger enters him slowly, and once inside a second begins to make its way in as well. There’s pressure, but it doesn’t hurt; in fact, Ludger begins to thrust against them in a desperate attempt to make them hit his sweet spot.

When they do, he practically comes right there.

“You know, I could make you come just like this,” Julius says as he sucks on his neck, “with my fingers buried in your ass while you moan like the filthy slut you are.”

Ludger tries to say something, but his first attempt dissolves into a loud moan as his brother finger him faster, each rough thrust hit his prostate dead on.

“N-No. I wanna be fucked hard, I wanna come with your cock inside of me, please Julius, _please_ ,” He knows he truly sounds like a slut, but dear god, he wants all of his brother. Ludger wants him to fill him to the brim with his cum, to shoot the load he’d been building up the entire time deep inside of him.

He lets out a shaky breath as the fingers inside of him are slowly removed, and once they’re gone he’s pulled up by his arm again, though this time it’s so he can sit on Julius’ lap. His brother’s cock rubs against his hole a few times before it begins to enter him, and once it’s completely inside he leans back against Julius’ chest, his lower half shuddering as it adjusts to his brother’s girth. Julius whispers about how tight he still is despite being stretched, his tongue coming out to lick the shell of his ear as he spoke. Ludger can’t say a thing because Julius has turned up the vibrators to the highest setting, so all he can do is lean his head back against his brother’s shoulder and whimper.

Julius has a tight hold on his hips before he pulls out almost all the way, and Ludger practically screams as his brother slams back inside of him. He had wanted it rough, and Julius never denied him, never held back when he was given permission to completely mess him up. His pace is brutal, and the only sounds that filled the room were the slap of skin against skin and his loud cries. His head lulled to the side, saliva dripping down the side of his mouth as his lust filled voice moans ‘ _yes, Julius, right there, more, more, **more** ’_.

It doesn’t surprise him at all that he ends up coming fairly quickly, what does surprise him is how long he had managed to hold out until this point. Ludger clinches his eyes shit as he screams his brother’s name, not giving a fuck if the neighbors hear him or not (though he does care, and thanks the extra soundproofing of their walls). Cum splatters on his stomach and chest as he slumps forward, his body shaking from the intensity of his orgasm.

But Julius doesn’t stop thrusting.

Pulling him back against his chest, his brother changed the angle of his thrusts, aims for his prostate each and every time. Ludger clenches his teeth as Julius begins to stroke his now soft cock, and he sobs out with each stroke because of how sensitive he is. Everything is driving him crazy: the cock pounding into him, threatening to bring another orgasm out of him, the pulse of the vibrators against his nipples, Julius stroking him almost to full hardness…the over-stimulation is far too intense for him to simply say it felt ‘good’ or ‘bad’. If anything, he could describe it as pure bliss and feeling as if he’s about to die all rolled into one.

The second time he comes, Ludger can’t bring himself to say anything, but he does let out a strangled cry as his entire body tenses up. He knows he’s clenching Julius’ cock tightly, and his brother grunts lowly as he gives him one more hard thrust before burying himself deep inside his ass. His cock throbs inside Ludger as it fills him with hot, sticky cum, and the warmth makes him let out a long breath he hadn’t been aware he’d been holding in. He’s still shaking as Julius pulls out of him, and he can feel a bit of the cum leak from his ass before rolling down his thighs. There’s something so disgustingly erotic about the feeling.

The vibrators are turned off, and as Ludger begins to get control of his shaking body, Julius goes about untying him. Once free, his arms limply lay at his side as his brother turns his face to his, and the two of them share a gentle kiss while the tape holding the small vibrators in place is removed with care. Julius helps him off his lap and onto the bed, and he tells his brother that he’s all right with being seated against the headboard. He watches as Julius brings up his right arm so he can kiss his wrist, his lips running along the marks the rope had left against his skin.

“Do you want the bottle of water I brought beforehand?” Julius asks as he pauses at his forearm, and the moment Ludger nods, he reaches over to the nightstand to retrieve said bottle.

He watches as Julius removes the cap before handing it to him, and he takes a long swig as he leans against his brother’s shoulder.

“I could use a bath…” He mutters, and even though his voice is raspy, it sounds less harsh than he thought it would.

“That doesn’t sound like a bad idea, though I think you should take a nap first since you look like you’re about to fall over.”

He has a point. So after another big swig, he hands the bottle back to Julius who places the cap back on it before returning it to the nightstand. As soon as they’re settled in bed, legs intertwining, Ludger tucks his head under his brother’s chin as he sighs deeply. Julius rubs soothing circles along his lower back, and before he knows it his eyes are shutting as he’s consumed by the full weight of his exhaustion.

However, it doesn’t bother him; not matter how long he slept, be it a nap or for the rest of the afternoon, he knows Julius will still be there with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme just
> 
>  


End file.
